If I were You
by DK21
Summary: They swapped bodies- Kano and Kido - and they want to change back. Cover from somewhere in the 'net... Latest Chapter: Failure
1. SWITCH!

**_First chapter..._**

* * *

**_Chapter One: SWITCH!_**

* * *

It was your usual, normal, and scorching summer afternoon. It was hot, dehydrating and, annoying. And despite that, Kano and Kido went to buy some groceries.

_Goddamn you Kano... _Kido swore as she glanced away from him, _I swear... you're deceiving me - and I know that... You're deceiving me and everyone around us into thinking that you feel soo cool even in this heat, even with your parka on, but THAT doesn't fool me at all... I know that you've shed that jacket of yours minutes ago! Showing me that to tempt me to remove my sweater... I'll never do so... I'll never remove this sweater of mine... _And of course, she didn't.

"Say, Kido... Aisu?~ (Ice Cream~)" He says in an annoying matter as he pokes the ice cream stick towards Kido, if it wasn't Ice Cream, Kido swore she'll smash it to his face. The heat was barely bearable, thanks to the ice cream (that half melted), it was.

"... Kido, if we were to switch bodies... How will you react?" he asked as he wiped off some sweat from his face.

"And where did _that_ came from?"

"Well, I'm reading this really awesome manga where the girl and the guy swaps bodies! It's really cool! Whenever they kiss they exchange bodies! Though it is really inconvenient..."

"hmmm..." Kido said absent-mindly, "and how was that inconvenient?" she asks, not really caring about whatever Kano was talking about. Kano pouted,

"Well you see, these two guys love each other, and sadly, one of the ways to show how two people love each other is by kissing – which they can't do because they'll end up swapping bodies!"

Kido stopped right in her tracks and shifted her head towards his direction "Kano, are you reading a... _Shoujo manga?_"

"I'm a guy, so no Kido" Kano deadpanned,

"Kano, let's be straight, you're not _always _one" Kido said with a smirk,

Kano smirked back, "Anyway, so how will you react?"

Kido thought about this for a moment, "I don't really like the idea since, I'm sure you'll do weird things to my body..."

"Hmmm... maybe~"

"But... It would also mean I could do whatever I want to do with your body too..."

"EHHH? KIDO, YOU'RE A PERV-OUCCHHHH!" Kano exclaimed as Kido stabbed him with the ice cream stick ,

"Not that... I mean-you know that-fuck... nevermind..." Kido stammered

"GOD! KIDO I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU-"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT THE-"

_Before the two could finish, the jarring sound of horns blasted before them, a truck barely grazing them – if it weren't for Kido, they might've been 'road kill.' If the driver saw them, he didn't seem to care._

"HEY!" they shouted in unison, and then they realized that Kido must've had her eyes on, maybe that's why the driver didn't see them...

Kido can no longer feel that burning sensation after she cancels out her powers, it was Kano who exclaimed in shock, but was that _her_ voice she heard? They turned to each other and saw their very own _self _infront of them...


	2. If I Were

_Second chapter... Bored enough to do second chap..._

* * *

**_Chapter Two: If I were..._**

* * *

Everything was as usual, the usual talk, the usual fight, the usual 'Kano' and 'Kido.' _Or so as the other members of the Mekakakushi Dan had thought. _Little do they know that there's something deep and intense happening between the two, especially that neither the two are _'themselves' _but are the _'other'..._

The _usual_ farewells, the two taught as they waved the others _goodbye. 'Kano' _slouched to the couch while _'Kido' _slowly disappeared off to somewhere towards the kitchen...

* * *

Kido's POV

_The 2__nd__ day... Never thought I'd be able to last up to this long... _Kido (who's currently Kano) had thought as she raised her, or rather, _his _hands up infront of her – _him... _she corrected herself sternly...

_Yesterday, I was _me, _now I am _him, _KANO. How? Some stupid accident that nearly killed us, that's always the reason why people swap bodies, right? But that only happens in manga – not in real life!_

_But who would've thought being a guy really is such a pain in the neck? (She wears some blindfold while taking a bath – awww~ innocent lil' Danchou...) Most especially – This guy... Of all people... Why him... but... I should really be thankful that it was him and not some other random person, right?_

_I wonder... what it would be like if I swapped places with someone else from the Dan... If it was Seto, it would be quite troubling since we don't really share the same attributes. Seto is strong and dependable- maybe a little like me, but- Seto is also KIND and FRIENDLY, something I am not._

_If I was Mary, I think it would trouble her more than it will trouble me_... (because she does admit that she'd like to be her at times...), _being able to wear those kinds of dresses_- _it's not like I love_ those _kinds of things... but... it_ does _look cute_... she mentally slapped herself for thinking of such.

_If I was Momo, I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to stand even a moment of being her. I hate socializing, especially that I don't know how to act infront of people..._

_If I was Ene... I would have to act like her, right? And she would act like me... But we wouldn't be able to do that, since neither of us can do what the other can and one of us can bear doing and acting like each other..._

_If I was Shintaro... Mind. Stop. Not happening. I don't think I like that thought..._

_If I was Hibiya... sounds stressful... I don't even think I'll be able to endure whatever Momo does to him..._

_If I was Konoha... It sounds good.. Just eating and slouching and speaking nothing at all – all day! - but I can never stand doing nothing at all..._

_But, currently I am not them, neither am I myself, too... I'm currently 'You', the master of mischief, the little shit, the liar... The person I'll never be able to predict... But... maybe because of this, I might be able to know more about him and understand him... But... Will I?_

I do want to understand him, but he never does allow me to. Will _i_ really be able to understand him, especially that technically - currently, I'm... _him...? _

_That's for me to find out whether I can or cannot..._

* * *

Kano's POV

_Hmmmmm... Being 'Kido' for the second day... I hope no one notices the difference... It is quite handy that she gained my power to deceive, and for me to gain her power of concealment... but... is it? Tsubomi was never good at lying, so it is a pro that she has my powers... in return though, she might learn how to lie... and... might end up... as 'me'? I could never allow that could I? I need to find a way on how to change us two back... _

_he thought as he chopped the vegetables for tonight's dinner..._


	3. Goodnight?

_To do or to not to do, that is the question..._

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Goodnight...?_**

* * *

_"So what are these for?" Kido asked, glowering at the neat pile on her bed_

_"Oh, c'mon Kido... Stop... it's so weird to hear my voice like that – so deep and too serious~"Kano said as he landed on the bed_

_"Then you need to stop first, since it's so weird to hear MY voice in that manner too..." To this, Kano smirked as he tossed some books to Kido – correction, as he tossed some _manga_ at Kido..._

* * *

It was a few minutes before midnight yet Kano and Kido are still awake... trying to find a way to revert to their original bodies...

* * *

"So basically... you're suggesting us to try everything these fictional characters have done...?" Kido asked absent-mindly as she flipped through the pages, "Everything here is fictional... It's impossible for such methods to work in _real_ life..."

"That doesn't really matter, fiction is always based in reality... Hey- You're kinda one of those characters too~" Kano noted, "The jacket, supernatural powers, a gang _-which basically has the same concept_, and now swapping bodies~"

"Shut it Kano... anyway, what are we gonna try first?"

"Quite eager aren't we~ Ne, Da- wait... ain't I _Danchou _this time~" To this, Kido couldn't help but smack Kano on the head, it took her hours to accept that punishing Kano would mean hitting her own body_... _It doesn't matter; Kano's the one getting hurt anyway

_"Okay-okay-I'll be serious! How 'bout this one?" _He said in a smile as he passed a manga, "Bookmark..."

Kido, fingered the ribbon of the said bookmark and turned to the marked page... "Do you really want to die Kano..."

"You know that it's worth a try... That's one cute glare Kido~ I never thought that my face could actually be _that _scary... I'm just pointing this out... it _is_ the only reason why we swapped bodies in the first place..." Kano said as he scratched his nape...

_"Let's try getting in another accident that will nearly kill us... _really Kano?"

"Yeah, the heroine was quite- Okay, let's skip that... how about this?" he said as he shoved another manga,

"Sure, why not? Let's create some stupid medicine to swap us back to our original bodies- _mind telling me the secret recipe first?_" Kido said sarcastically,

"Sure, '_love _~'

"...okay... I'm sorry. But hey, it's on page... I'm sorry... I'll shut up"

* * *

_"Near-death event – too risky, Drink some sick medicine – stupid, Wait for one year – too long, Use some body-swapping machine – as if there's something like that, Rely on the experience of other people who swapped bodies – even if there are people like that, we don't know anyone Kano, blah, blah, blah, blah- Drink some magical wine find in a mysterious... garden... while some magical rain falls on us... really Kano..." _Kido said, raising an eyebrow,

"Thank you... for summing that up..." Kano answered with a grin,

"Aren't there thousands of other gender-bend manga or novels out there?"

"Most of them have the same concept Kido"

"Oh... really?"

"You should try reading some manga too from time-to-time... It's stress-relieving and-"

"A total waste of money"

"Yup~" _this is hopeless... _Kido thought, but whatever choice do they have left?

"We'll deal with this: We wait for one year before we tell the gang about whatever has happened to us..." Kido said after some thought and re-reading,

"Mou... Kido, are you sure about that? That's too-"

"Yes, I am, _deal with it – _and between the time limit we'll try different stunts that might get us back into our normal selves... but as much as possible... we try to avoid 'near-death' option... does that work for you?"

Kano stared at her hard and replied, "But most of the time, _that _option works best... are you sure you'd rather wait for one year than to get over it with one blow?"

"I don't like the risk Kano... It's not worth it..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh yeah Kano... Remember yesterday? You said some parts of that shoujo manga you read... right?" Kido mentioned, trying to remember whatever it was...

"It is 1 AM Kido, basically that's two days ago...I dunno, don't remember..." Kano replied, staring right into Kido's eyes,

"I don't think I saw nor read that in any of the manga who've shown... how did the girl and boy swap bodies again?"

"Uhmm... I dunno..."

"Kano, you are staring in my eyes... It's quite clear that you're lying..." To this, Kano simply sighed and smiled

"Am I~" Kano replied in a smug grin,

"Seriously Kano?" Kido challenged,

"I seriously think it won't work Kido..."

She answered him with a grin and said, "try me..." while staring him back

Kano shrugged, "it won't work... " -holding her gaze...

Kano: *looks down* ...

Kido: *looks at same direction* ...

Kano: *creases brows* ...

Kido: *raises an eyebrow...* ...

Kano: *motions to poke Kido's eyes*

Kido:_ CHEATER!_

Kano: *seems surprised*looks right through Kido* !

Kido: !? *turns around*sees nothing* Damn you...

"Okay then... I'll drop it" Kido said in frustration, Kano cried out in contentment, Kido sighs... "But _'try'_ to remember it sometime... it might be the solution to our problem..."

"_Aww~_ Kido, the way you speak to me hurts... It's as if I'm simply pretending NOT to remember anything at all~"

"Because that's what you're currently doing..."

_"Tehee~"_

"Creepy..." Kido said as she threw a pillow towards him and stood, "Go to sleep Kano..."

"Are you going to check on the others?" Kano asks innocently

"It's your fault I shouted, I need to check whether they're still sleeping tight..." she replied as she opens the door,

_"Aww, Kido's always so motherly to us~"_

"_Shut up..._

_..._

_"_Good Night~" she bid softly, closing the door gently...

* * *

_Anyway, I just noticed that the sequence is wrong, 'cuz wouldn't it be normal if they tried returning to their original bodies on the __**first day? **__Well... I forgot... So in this story, they tested if they'll just normally return to their original bodies if they let the day past, and if it fails, attempt to act like each other..._


	4. the Usual

_It's the third day of their body-swapping~ Fourth Chapter~_

_Anyway, just in case you're wondering to whatever: in the first chap, Kano mentioned a gender-bender manga where a girl and a boy swaps bodies because of kissing... Kano doesn't want to kiss Kido just for a chance to swap bodies, apparently, he's a little bit afraid that they might end up swapping bodies again if they kiss. Thus lied about not remembering..._

* * *

**_Chapter Four: the Usual_**

* * *

Kido's POV:

_"Hey... Kido..._" I started, Kano lifts his head up and glances at me in the exact way I'd turn my head towards him whenever he calls me...

_"Ge-Kk-Ou...~"_

I said in a teasing manner, _I hope..._

Kano starts creasing his eyebrows and answers me in an annoyed tone, _"What is it Kano..."_ I guess I should grin,

_"Nothing~ I said I forgot~"_

_"Speak up"_ he says with a cold glare

"Don't wanna~"

"Then allow me to do my work" he quickly replies as he starts turning away from me... _do the pout, then grin mischievously and play with _my_ hair..._ _Here comes nothing.._.

_"Mou, I'm just thinking... Tsubomi would look really cuter in a frilly white wedding gown~"_ He immediately faces me with wide eyes and with bright red cheeks, I do wonder whether I react like that whenever he teases me with these kinds of jokes. Well, if I do, then he's doing such a great job. Everyone sighed – knowing what will happen next,

_"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bakaaaaaa!"_ He shouts in a cute tone as he slams _my fist_ in the face...

* * *

_"IIITTTTTTEEEEE! Seto, be a bit more gentle...!"_ I cried out as Seto dabbed, no, STABBED that alcohol-dipped cotton to my face. What happened to the kind Seto who used to keep on crying? I thought as i rubbed my swollen cheek. To think that Kano has to endure these type of things nearly everyday... I kind of felt sorry for him... but he deserves it anyway, it is I who doesn't deserve to feel this. He really can hit hard... I should probably mask this wound –since that's what he always do whenever he gets hurt or wounded... He always lies... AND it really hurts!

"...so I'm saying the usual... Kano...?"

"Eh? Are you saying something Seto?" Seto sighed and look me in the eyes,

"Kano... the usual..." Hmmm? Usual what? Oh... the fights... but... Seto looks at me expectedly, as if waiting for a reply... Seto isn't talking about my usual fights with Kano... he's talking about a 'usual' I don't know I guess... I'll grin again,

"Sure~"

As I left Seto's room, the first person I saw was Kano, and he seem worried... and he glances away as our eyes met, leaving me... Do I act like this too?

* * *

Kano's POV:

"sorry for the punch..." To the mention, Kido shifted her gaze from the television towards me, "if we won't act the normal fights regularly, we'll be found out..." I said as I sat beside her on the couch...

"saying something~" Kido said with a smile...

"Kido... Marry and Seto are on their work. The others are continuing their normal lives. So please... you could stop acting like me..." Her expression changed as she sighed, and like before, she crosses her arms protectively infront of her and scowls... usually I'd laugh at this simple gesture of her that shows she's somewhat annoyed, but now it makes me feel relieved, relieved to see that she didn't turn into 'me'...

"You're one to say, you're so grumpy..." then she once again sighs... "like me..."

"Just in case~"

"and you just said that the others aren't even here anymore..." she defended... Kido unconsciously puffs her cheeks a little, ever so slightly... so cute~

"anyway... Anything new?" she rolled her eyes, noting to herself mentally that I just changed the topic,

"Well..." she started, stopping for a while as if analyzing what she'd say...

_"Weeelllll~~"_ as usual she seemed annoyed, well, that's good...

"Seto... said something about... some..."

"some...?" _well, this is interesting~_

"some... usual..." she continued...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"fuck..."

"huh?"

"oh shit... not now...

" "wait, Kano... what?"

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Kido's eyes widen as she realized she's about to discover something that Kano wants to keep hidden...

* * *

_'Gekkon' and 'Gekkou' Gekkon means 'to get married' or the so, Gekkou means 'I forgot'... (Just in case you're not used to the word) ^ w ^_


	5. Confession

_Oh yeah, starting from now on, I'd be addressing 'Marry' as 'Mary'... besides, __「__マリ__」 __could be read as Mari, Meary, Marie, Marry, Mary, etc..._

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Confession_**

* * *

Kano's POV:

_It just had to be today... why today... why..._

* * *

Kido's POV:

Kano had been acting all weird since earlier... upon the mention of the word _'usual' _he reacted in such a way I don't recognize... and to think that for the past two days I actually thought I really understand him, too... and just like as I thought, as these body-swapping had started... I really do know nothing about him... at all...

"Kano..." I called out to him, but he doesn't seem to notice, I tried again for three more times – but still - nothing...

_"...Kido..." _ I tried, as a joke, but weirdly... in calling out _my _name, that's when he started to react and stop...

"oh... sorry... K-" _My_ eyes blinked rapidly, "K-Kido..." _Kano_ pushed some random messy hair strands away from _my _face... I don't really recognize the gesture, but it warms me inside, knowing that I'm seeing one of Kano's mannerisms that he only does when he wears his mask... _ well I guess... I should just allow this to pass..._

Then, I noticed the familiar row of flowers and bouquets up front, I immediately pulled Kano towards an alley as I noticed that we are actually near Seto and Mary's work place...

* * *

I peeped a little from our hiding place, Mary was visibly seen inside the shop window, while Seto was outside, carrying some pots. I noticed that Seto and Marry hasn't seen us yet- since they didn't seem to react or something- I sighed, and faced to the _problem,_

**_"What the heck are we doing here..."_**

_"Ma, ma... Kido... calm... down... woah, I really do look scary if I glare like that... ahah..." _he sighed and scoffed a little... "Well, in a few moments, Seto's break will occur, and for that, I need you to follow my lead..."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because if you don't," he said in a-matter-of-fact tone, "I'll force you to go on a date with Seto..."

"What..."

"..."

"_WHAT!_" _to think that Seto and Kano's usual was actually... Dating... DATING!_

**_WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THESE 'GUYS' I'VE TREATED AS BROTHERS...?_**

_"K-Kido!"_

**_TO THINK THAT SETO AND KANO ARE ACTUALLY DATING..._**

_"Hey Kido, don't take it in THAT way!"_

**_I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICED THAT THEY'RE GAY..._**

_"OKAY, LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, I'M **STRAIGHT, **NOT **GAY!**" _

**_OH SHIT, DOES THAT MEANS KANO'S ABOUT TO BE GAY- IS SETO ACTUALLY-_**

**_"KIDO SNAP OUT OF IT! NO! NOT IN THE WAY YOU'RE TAKING IT! NONE OF THE TWO OF US ARE GAY! I'M HELPING SETO ON HOW TO DATE A GIRL! AND AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT, I DECEIVE HIM TO THINK THAT I'M A GIRL, ACT LIKE A GIRL, AND EVEN DRESS LIKE ONE!"_**

_"Eh...?"_

_"I... 'turn' into a girl for him... and try to teach him how... to... date... a GIRL..." _Kano tried explaining to me, emphasizing that word _'GIRL' _at the very end too...

_"_Whenever the two of you guys get together... weird things really does happen... _even back then when we're still young too... AND STILL, IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE DATING HIM!"_

Kano starts smiling again, the expression on my face must have amused him somehow or something..._"whatever..." _he says in a weary tone, he grasped my wrist, a little tightly, and pulled me to somewhere away from the shop,_ "just follow my lead... and..." he continued in a hesitating manner, "wear on that 'mask' and act happy-go-lucky..."_

* * *

_"EEEHHHH! K-KIDO!" Seto _exclaimed as he saw_ me- _no,_ Kano. _He kept on stammering and such, and finally managed to speak up, "What are you doing here?!"

When I opened my mouth, Kano nudged me with his elbow, looking at me for a sec, then turning towards Seto, he starts, "Seto..." he starts in a tone I don't really recognize me using... and for some reason, Seto's expression turned from embarrassed and surprised to a calm one... "Kano told me" he continued with a slight smile, Seto sighed and mumbled something close to _'It can't be helped then...' _and glanced towards me and pouted,

"You could've have told me..." I didn't know how to reply, so I simply shrugged...

"Well, I don't care about these _'usual of yours'," _Kano butt in, "but, now that I know why the two of you are doing _this_... I decided to help"

Seto seemed a bit flustered, but I guess that's okay... then suddenly, Kano declares,

_"I'm going to help you confess to Mary..."_

_Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

* * *

_Might take me a while to do the next chapter, if you have suggestions on what I can do (Kano's plan on how Seto would confess or methods Kano and Kido will try to use to swap bodies again), please suggest it either via IM or via comment... It will really be great help to me... Thank you very much~_

_oh yeah...Kido seems OOCed... I think... Sorry..._


	6. A Hundred and One

_Me: *currently studying for exams-found time to open PC* aww... It's overheating... *hugs* soooooo warrrrmmmmmm_

_2P Me:*slaps Me*Shut the hell up and stop doing shit! You're not even REALLY studying at all! To hell with your 'stocked knowledge'!_

_Me: 2P Me Wai U So Mean?_

_2P Me: It'd be your fault if we'll fall from Top 1._

_Me: ..._

_2P Me: ..._

_**Me: I. DON'T. CARE!**_

_I thought about studying for the whole week, but my mind was too preoccupied with this chapter that whenever I literally lay my head on a pillow, my mind taunts me to update and get on with the story... I even said that I won't update for a while- still ended up updating on a Sat.-I'll need to go to some asylum soon at this rate... _

_(2P's the real-life me, while 'Me' is the me trapped inside my head and goddamnit Exams are 3 days away in my school...)_

_**BTW, this time's chapter is longer now (currently the longest chapter too~!), I hope you like it Spoiled Princez-san (it's. longer. now) and to all those readers who decided to continue reading this story~**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: A Hundred and One**_

* * *

Kido's POV:

"Why are we here again... no... Why am _I_ here..." I ask via email to... _ironically-_ _my phone. _Well, for starters, not the phone I'm currently holding – I'm holding _Kano's phone _and Kano is holding _mine_ - _And god, he's only like across the street in one of those cafés and such... _He could easily use _my _ability to conceal the two of us! Why do I have to dress up as some female, and take note, _feminine_ onlooker searching for flowers I'd be needing on a... 'project'...

Why not just keep our _own phone_ to _ourselves?_ Well... Imagine if someone from the Dan calls _me _and hears _Kano's voice –_ Wouldn't that start something? _OF COURSE IT WOULD! _Do I trust Kano enough to lend him my phone? I don't – but I don't have much of a choice don't I? Besides, there's nothing in my phone that would really interest him, and if he dares to use my phone in his pranks _again_, I would simply use his own phone against him – _in what way, I don't know... (The only thing that's important for me is my iPod anyway...)_

Hmmm... he sent a reply... _"We're here to help Seto in his confession... Yeah, I know what you're thinking... 'Why not use your ability of concealment so that the two of us could stand watch or something?' _

_Well, (a) the crowd's too big today, you yourself know how disadvantageous that is, (b) I'm not that used to using this concealment ability, and (c) Well, if I do, I'll need to deactivate the ability whenever we'll contact Seto and activate it once again if we'll watch Seto's performance – that's too tiring. Besides, you're the only one we'll need in the observation, just message me and such – just like how we usually deal with the usual missions before: 'Kido' deals with laying the tasks and 'Kano' deals with observing and reporting... so... deal with it." _

_I do wonder what the hell happened to Kano... He is... different... And... HELL! Even his MESSAGES are different from his old ones... I weirdly miss those smileys that irritates me... Is he just acting 'like' me... or... IS HE DOING THIS TO IRRITATE ME LIKE HELL! ARGGGGHHHHHH! Whatever side of Kano will always be annoying to me!_

* * *

Kano's POV:

"Ha-chooooo!" _Ah... _How embarrassing_, _people are staring at me_... On_ _another note, _is Kido thinking about me? Haha... ha... I don't think so. _Mad _maybe~

* * *

Kido's POV:

"_Okay... Seto's about to enter the shop..." _I sent to Kano, and I immediately received a reply,

"_I can see that" THEN WHY DO I HAVE TO GODDAMN KEEP WATCH IF YOU COULD ACTUALLY JUST WATCH FROM WHEREVER YOU A- another message,_

"_I know what you're thinking, I CAN see things from here, but I CAN'T the things happening inside..." _

_... Kano, damn you..._

"_Okay then... Seto's about to start with the 1__st__ plan... Why do we have like a hundred and one plans anyway, I'm pretty sure he could just simply confess in one go..." I nod to Seto as I sent the message to this irritating someone, he enters the shop with a box of chocolates and... his love letter..._

_It took them a while, for Seto to give the box and letters - and for Kano to reply- Oh, finally, a message,_

"_Chances are that Seto would forget something like putting the letter inside the envelope or write something wrong in the message itself, or in the worst cases – forget to write his name in the end... I'll bet that it would be the third one – hahahaha, LOL, joke, I'm only joking~"_

_... Would SETO really forget something like writing his own name-_

_Suddenly, Seto appears from the shop's doorway, carrying the weight of the chocolate box and his love letter in his right hand. He seemed to be frowning, "Sorry Mary, but seems like the person who left this box and letter is not here anymore, I do wonder who left these for you..." he said with a small sigh,_

_EH?_

_He was then followed by a smaller figure, Mary, who looks a little sad, "I feel bad... for the person..." she noted silently as she took the gifts from Seto, "I wasn't able to say "Thank you" and "I'm sorry" to him..."_

_They retreated back to the shop as I stared at them blankly..._

_I received another message from Kano, "See what I mean... Anyway, what did he forget? I'm serious about my bet~"_

* * *

Kano's POV:

Ahah... The tension's so high... Ahahhhhhh... 'My' face _(basically the face of the body which Kido is in)_ doesn't look serious, because that would really give away the secret Kido and I share, but... doesn't smile either _(nor grin!)_... Seto, thank god he keeps in his mind that he's in some public area – this café where I've been for the past 2 hours – hasn't cried yet... And here I am... as Kido... looking depressed as depress Kido can be...

"_uhmmm... excuse me..." _Seto whispered as he _finally_ dismisses himself..._ is he about to cry...? I hope not, but a part of me knows he might._

And as Seto disappears into a distance, I sighed lightly... Who would've thought that making this guy confess his feelings for Mary is actually... kind of hard...? None of the usual tactics in confessing worked. Indirectly, using a lot of people, Making a message through some kind of medium (in this case they tried using rose petals – which Mr. Wind blew before Marry could even see the message), and the such... except... well... the most commonly used method of all... _direct confession._

"_... It's this hard huh..." _I heard Kido mutter,

"_There's no helping in it... this IS Seto we're talking about..." _I added with a wry smile... Kido also sighed back and stated the most obvious things like _'Our only advantage is that Mary's much more easier to approach in the store- since she's selling some of the flowers herself' and 'ironically our only advantage became our greatest advantage of all' also, 'If only Seto could confess directly...'_

"_... he wants this first confession of his to be really special..."_

"_huh?"_

"_huh?" _

"_Kano..."_

"_ehe, looks like I muttered something out loud~" I said with a grin that really annoyed Kido, so, I continued, "Well, the thing is... he wants it to become REALLY special... you know Seto, those chick flicks and such he watches with Mary and the Gang sometimes during Saturday night? He wants his confession to be that way..."_

"_I never thought Seto would be that kind of guy... He's usually the one who does things at his own style and pace... since... he wants to do things under no influence at all..." Kido sighs, _

"_That's what Seto wants to REALLY do... but..."_

"_...'but'..."_

"_He wants to give Mary the confession that she dreams of..."_

"_The type of confession Mary dreams about huh... Well that's tough..." another_ sigh,

"_Yup! We're talking about our imaginative medusa here~" _Kido got, well, _unhappy _at my remark,_ as usual_... She keeps on sighing from time to time, too! I could really sense that this confession_ event_ really does make Kido worried... I wonder when Seto will return... we still have like 50 more methods of confessing to go... no, that's a lie. I actually ran out of ideas.

Then I felt something gentle against _Kido's_ arm _(Of course, this body IS Kido's - not mine)... _it was_... MY hand... _

"_Kano..." she started quite hesitantly, "I want you to lock yourself in one of those cubicles in the Women's CR until I call- or message you out..._

"_Eh? Really now Kido?" I ask with a smirk, "The WOMEN"S comfort room?"_

"_No questions... PLEASE..." _Well, that's new... I guess... Maybe I should allow her to boss around from time to time... _again~_ So... I nodded as I stood and walked away from our table. Something stirs inside me; _What does Kido want to say to Seto in private?_ When I was steps away from the comfort room, I turned, seeing 'Kido' there at that table... Kido's body. Kido. Kido herself...

* * *

Kido's POV:

I looked up and saw _Kano _staring at me, _idiotically wide-eyed too_. I motioned for him to continue in walking and the so. He seems to get the message... _I'm going to deceive Seto into thinking I'm 'Kido' -_ and after slightly shaking his head, showing his 'disapproval' - smirking slightly, he went right inside the comfort room _– _What's the real harm? I _really am _Kido Tsubomi anyway. I _am_ Kido Tsubomi trapped in this liar's body, _his body_. The only real way I could help this person I've considered as a brother for such a long time is through this – giving him _MY_ help, and _real advice_ from a _REAL_ girl...

It was a while before Seto appeared, I kind of started feeling bad for Kano – if he did follow my instructions, he might still be locked inside some random cubicle, if not, bored to death at someplace else... His face is quite moist, _he must've washed his face – Why? Don't tell me he cried... _

"How are you feeling..." I asked weakly... it was comforting to hear _my own voice _escape _my own lips _again... he simply nodded and asked about Kano's whereabouts,

"Well, he must've gotten really bored... I'm sorry for troubling you Kido..." _Seto really,_

"Seto... please don't think this is a burden to me and to Kano... The two of us volunteered to help you."

"I know... And Kano was really able to make you convince me to do those confession stuffs..." he said as his head sinks to his palms, covering his face, covering his embarrassment... Then after a while, I saw his face again, _smiling, _"He's been making me do those stunts since last week..."

"I'm sorry... I never thought that those methods would end that way..." _So, Kano has been persuading Seto to do 'this' since last week huh..._ "So I guess... I'll give you my... _real _advice..."

"huh?"

"Oh god. Seto. PLEASE. Just stand up... NOW"

* * *

Kano's POV:

I received a message saying: "_It's happening!_ ~(3)/ _Hurry and get your lazy ass out here!" Seriously... What's with the rush... but... What's with that emoticon? It's so cute... to think that Kido would use one~ I'm sorry Kido, I can't stop myself from laughing~ Then, suddenly-_

"_WHAT THE HELL?! HURRY UP! STOP GIGGLING TO YOURSELF! THE HELL KANO!" startled me from whatever I was doing earlier, once I opened the door cubicle, I saw Kido, as ME, as KANO- my instincts kicked in and I used 'my' eyes, feeling that burning sensation once again,_

"_What the hell are YOU doing in here, YOU'RE in the FEMALE'S not the BOY'S!"_

"_I don't care – you're using my concealment ability anyway – HURRY UP! Seto won't act unless he sees the two of us-"_

"_He's finally doing what? What did I miss?" I asked with a grin, rolling her eyes, she grabs me by the wrist and drags me outside..._

"_You won't miss anything else IF we hurry up..."_

"_But Kido, you did say that nothing's gonna happen if we don't show up right~?" I noted with a grin, and she rolls her eyes again to the side and sighed,_

* * *

Seto's POV:

Hmm... There's Kano and Kido already... Stalling a few minutes for me until I make my move... I... want to back out, but I shouldn't. Kano and Kido are doing their best to help me. And Mary... those stunts earlier has made her a little bit too confused, I need to make MY feelings clear – or I won't be ever able to face her again! Glancing at my side, pathetically searching for an 'escape' or maybe a sign-

... Well... There is one... uhhh... that big billboard saying... "JUST DO IT!" _How ironic on my part... _I thought as I smile a little, _even that billboard is 'encouraging' me..._

_But, I'm a little bit nervous... Would Mary really appreciate these feelings I have for her? _I looked up, towards the interior of the shop, seeing Kano and Kido looking at me..._ 'No Doubt' said Kido's gentle smile... 'You can do it~!' Said Kano's trademark grin... Shouldn't I be the only one able to read whatever you guys are thinking? _The thought made me smile... _then Mary turns into the direction the two are looking at, she turns her eyes towards... me._

_Well, for Kano, for Kido, for Me and for Mary..._

_Here I go..._

* * *

Kano's POV:

We decided to wait for Seto and Mary's shift to end, so that all of us could go home together. So basically we're walking down this hilly road and under these beautiful shades of red and orange... it's past six but still the sun hasn't set yet. My companions seems to have fun chatting about _today_... _But..._

"_In the end, he wasn't able to confess..." _I said with a sigh as I shoved my arms to the pockets of Kido's hood. Currently I'm half listening to music and half listening to Seto and Mary talk about today's _weird _events... The two turned to me and Kido started _pouting_. _Crap, I didn't mean to-_

"_Mou, Kido, don't be some 'Miss-Stuck-in-the-mud'! It's not the guy's fault he chickened out!" Kido says, _

"Who's this... _'guy'?_" Mary asks, clearly absorbed in this '_story'. _Upon realizing what Kido and I are talking about, Seto turned _really _red! But thankfully, Mary really is absorbed in the story that she hardly notices, _And the sunset's helping too!~_

"_It's some leading male character in some manga Kano was able to make me read," _I explained, _"And about his fail confessions, I feel bad for the guy..."_ I said glancing at Kido, who's smiling like an idiot,

"_Yup, but he does have the guts to do those things – even though he failed a hundred times!" _Kido added, I sighed,

"_It's a hundred AND one times idiot..." _I reminded Kido, _but mostly Seto_~ I glanced towards him almost in a teasing manner, he was wearing an embarrassed smile, and motioned for us to continue on walking – since it's getting dark and so on. I nodded and declared that we really do need to go home since I still need to cook dinner...

"I'll help you today~" Kido said in such a cute manner that I simply smiled,

"Why not?"

* * *

Kido's POV:

It's a good thing Kano and I bought some extra ingredients today! The WHOLE Dan was present! How could I forget that today's these guys' _Saturday Night? _It's basically when the people here decide to have some screen-viewing of some movies that are not yet available in Japan _(Ene found these movies online)_... Well, as usual it was fun. I sighed as I hear Momo and Shintaro fight again, that's when I noticed that there was actually someone beside me, helping me with doing the dishes,

"K-" I bit my tongue as I nearly said _Kano, _"K-Kido!" upon hearing me, Kano glanced at me and raised an eyebrow,

"You surprised me..." I said as I reenacted how he looks like whenever I 'surprise' him or the so...

"If anything, _you _surprise _me_..." he mumbled as he glanced back at his work...

I couldn't stop thinking that his response was cute, wait- what? Am I seeing _myself _as cute – WHAT?! Wha-what the hell am I thinking?! I shouldn't react this way – Oh god, don't tell me that-

"Kano..." _Kano _said in a cautious manner, "are you okay?" he slowly knitted his brows together pulling an expression that nearly says nothing, _but I somehow knew that he really is worried and kind of succeeded in masking his real feelings by – OH GOD, AM I- I'M STARTING TO -_

Kano keeps staring...

Grin, tilt head a few degrees, close both eyes, say: "Eh~ What is Danchou worried about~?" when I squinted I noticed that Kano was actually glaring at me, but later on sighed and continued his work,

"Nothing, go continue your work..."

"... okay then..." _Was he really glaring at me earlier... or did I just saw it differently since I'm squinting...?_

I smile,_ there's no way __**Kano **__could glare like that..._

He grunts, _"You're smiling..." all I could do was stop myself from laughing, his act really is cute, and very accurate too!_

"_I thought we could've changed back to our original bodies earlier..." he suddenly declares... "I saw another option..."_

For a moment, I stared at his figure, trying to figure whether he really is serious... _Well,_ _I guess_ _he really is serious_, _"I see... what is it?" _

"_...hmmm, I still don't know how or what to call it... 'Synchronization', maybe..." _he said as he rolled his eyes to some other direction away from me

"_...what?" _I ask, trying my best not to laugh,

"well..." he started hesitantly, scratching his cheek, "things like 'maybe if we work together in doing the same task, our minds will sync or something... and then we'll be able to swap back to our bodies...' something like that..." he glanced back to me, "What do you think?"

"As if that will work," I said with a sigh, "We're doing the same task, aren't we? Our motions are 'in sync' and basically whatever we are talking about _are_ the same thing- and yet, we still are intact in our current bodies..." he shrugged when I pointed this out, "but I am curious, what lead you to this fascinating theory of yours?" I ask in a grin,

"Well, first of all... _you_ did."

"_Hm?"_

"When you turned into... well, _'yourself' – _I thought we returned to our original bodies that moment in the café. It was really misleading. I simply stared at you then this _'theory'_ just popped in my head... We were really worried about Seto and his confession that time, and also... I remembered something...

"What were you thinking when you saw me nearly- no, about to be run over by that truck?" He asks me, staring at me, that I decided to look away,

"Isn't it obvious...?" I mumbled, trying to shift my focus into washing the dishes,

"it's 'I need to save you no matter what!' And 'I'll do anything I could do' or something close to that... right?"

"So... You were actually thinking about the same thing that time...? But... drop it. I told you, right? It's too risky..."

"_I know_, it's just that... the idea supports _that_ option right?"

_Kano..._

"We just need to think of the same thing at that time or something... "

_It's easily said but hard to be done right? I don't want to risk risk our lives... how hard is it for you to understand?_

"We have to take th-"

"_Kido..." I said in a tired tone, as I dropped the dish at the water-filled sink "I'm soooooo worn out today..._

"_Ah- I know, I'll rest for a while! Please~ I did half the dishes anyway~ Bye~" I announced, cutting the words he wants to say, leaving him, straight to his room, and locking it._

"_...Kano..." I heard him say ever so faintly behind this closed door..._


	7. 10 Years Since Now

_Went on traveling around my country~ ~(3)/_

_'Forgot'***** to bring my netbook/laptop/USB/Cellphone/Pocket WiFi... TT V TT_

_*(confiscated by mom...)_

_So here's the chapter..._

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: 10 Years since Now_**

* * *

Kido's POV:

_We're still doing the same usual - as if **nothing** had ever happened... _

_As 'Kano,' I'd tease 'Kido' – I'll make 'her' really angry that 'she' will punch or kick me so hard! The REAL Kano's doing such a great job too! Acting as the agitated 'Kido' and all!_

_That Little Shit! Continuing to act like 'normal' – as if nothing ever happened last night! How can he do such thing- Is he really like this even without this shitty mask of his – just WHEN will he ever stop! I hate him! – When will he ever LISTEN?! I don't want to risk our lives! Why won't he just try and cooperate with me? – _

**_What if it's our only chance...?_**

_"Then I'd rather for things to stay just the way it currently is...-Ouchhhh! That really hurts Leader!" _I said in a playful tone while wearing a hurt expression,

Kano clicked his tongue once, _"Tsk,"_ and he's off towards the kitchen. I checked the time, a little bit past twelve... _"Lunch..."_

_My stomach growls, I guess I'm that hungry... _I hear Momo's giggle, Shintaro's grumble, Ene to laugh aloud, and Hibiya to sigh,

Kano turns to me, saying, _"Ki-"_

"Kido!" Seto says as he enters the room, Kano nods his head slightly and Seto faces me, "Kano, how about we eat outside?"

_"Huh?"_

* * *

_"Finally! The three of us went on a date!" _I say in an 'excited' manner, _"-But are we REALLY gonna go home after eating? Seto, didn't I teach you how to date people! You are to take them into an amusement park or any attraction next!" _I say, 'all-piped-up'...

Kano sighed and said, _"Stop it Kano..." _

Seto stops dead on his tracks, "Hmm... yeah, we aren't going home just yet."

_"What~"_

_"Huh?"_

Kano and I say at the same time, Seto points ahead of us...

"We're taking a small visit..." he says as Kano and I turn to the direction he's pointing at.

_"The Orphanage..." I say. Surprised, because... Who would have ever thought that we'd return to this place someday..._

"...Yeah. Who would've thought that our apartment was actually so close to this place..." Seto replies to me

_"Why are we here?" _Kano asks, crossing his hands defensively infront of him. Turning to Seto, I see that none of us three are particularly comfortable of being here.

_"Why are we here..." _Kano asks again, this time more sternly, but even so, also quite hesitant...

**_I need to settle the mood... _**_But I'm not quite sure how... _so, it seems like I'll have to stay silent...

"Hmmm..." Seto starts, "Well, it's _not _an orphanage anymore... it's simply parts of what's left of it... _ruins._"

_Ruins...? I took a closer look. It was surely _not _the orphanage I used to live in for a year in 'those' times... The walls seem to crash down to the ground any minute, the doors left ajar, weeds grew around the structure, and this place that used to make me feel so small back then seems quite... small for me now. _

_"I-i-it looks... haunted..." Kano stammers, damn... do I really react like that..._

_"Aww, Danchou's sooooooo scared!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Ouch- Oh c'mon Danchou, it's not like we're gonna enter the place or something. Right, Seto?"_

"Hmm. Actually, We are."

_"What?" _Kano immediately retorts, _"Isn't this tr-tre-trespassing..." _he stammers, looking back at the damaged structure,

"Don't worry, we aren't going to be trespassing anything, It can be considered as an 'empty' lot by now, I heard that it will be cleared up tomorrow..."

_"Hmm, if this was a normal test of courage I'd go... but... Kido might harm herself inside if she gets a little bit too much scared~" _I said with a smug grin towards the pale faced 'me'... a smug grin for Kano, who actually wants to try risking his own life – while right now scared to death because of the plain thought of entering an abandoned orphanage... _He's simply pretending though..._

_"Shut your trap..." _Kano snaps at me.

_I shrugged, "Well, I'll ask Kido's question again, Why are we here?"_ I said with an excited expression, although, deep inside this mask, I'm probably shaking in fear...

"We're going to retrieve something inside and we need to take it outside no matter what." Seto says with a smile,

* * *

Kano's POV:

_Just talk about smiling while talking about trespassing into private property and stealing something in it... How nice Seto, I've never actually thought that I'd see a part of you that has a screw a little bit lose..._

_"We're not trespassing but we're still using my ability..." _I mutter, because Kido loves muttering about obvious things, right?

"Just in case a few little Kids decided to have a test of courage in this place-"

_"Yup, because if they'll see Kido, They'll run away in terro- Ouch! Ouch! Kidoooooooo my earrrrrrrrrrr!"_

_"-that aside, what are we retrieving?" I ask, in an angry manner~_

"A jewelry box, yours actually Kido,"

_"Hm?" I answer back in puzzlement, raising an eyebrow as Seto turns his head towards me,_

"More specifically, your... _sister's..._"

_"What's something of that importance doing here?" _Kido asks in 'pure curiosity.' She's as clueless as I am. Seto stares at us at pure disbelief,

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about our time capsule?" He says in a small frown.

_"I don't..." _Kido replies, wide-eyed, I jab her at the side to bring her back to her own senses... Seto looks at us intently for a second and smiled at us on the next...

"It's okay, it's been ten years anyway..."

_"But for Kano to forget..." Why did I forget?_

"Well, I guess it's also because we did it on a whim before we were taken into _their _family... I guess it was because we were too preoccupied by Onee-chan... that... we forgot..."

_"We?"_

Seto scratches his nape and finally admits that he saw his journal entry about a time capsule, a time capsule the three of us has made ten years ago before we left this place 'for good' (and after ten years, coming back to it for our possible buried treasure...) It was under our favorite hang-out spot, under the tallest tree in our days...

_"Well, where is it?" _Kido asks eagerly, _she could've bob a little to add more effect_...

_"Under THAT stupid tree, you idiot... but..." _I say a little too loud, _"Which tree is it now? All I see are stumps..." _I know it's a little mean to Seto but, it is quite true, even by memory, I couldn't distinguish which of these stumps used to be the tallest tree_..._

Seto grins,

"Catch," he says, as the devil throws a shovel for each of us... "First one who finds it gets to open and see the contents first!"

_Talk about being "Seto"... I'm happy I didn't swap bodies with him..._

* * *

_We've been searching for an hour or two. It was nowhere to be found. Kido's jewelry box is nowhere to be found. Was Seto lying- no, he couldn't. Then where is it? Is something really important encased there? What is it? Is it really even important? If it was, why can't I remember a single thing about it..._

_"It's getting dark..." I remarked. It was about six... "I'm sorry Seto, we couldn't find what you wanted..."_

"No... I'm sorry Kido, Kano, for making you guys tired..." Seto says as he wipes some sweat out of his face with a towel.

_"Awwww, 'no sweat' –It was all for our childhood memories anyway~" Kido says, she appears quite dry, literally taking in her pun..._

_"I still need to cook... and I barely have time," _Well, this is what I get for expecting all too much for such small box, _"Let's-"_

"Kido!"

_I thought I slipped, well I did, I guess. I felt the air and the gravity pulling me towards the earth, but Kido caught me. _

_"Hey, Leader! Are you alright?!" _She asks in a worried manner. In a worried expression, in a worried tone, _she's bothered... again... because of my clumsiness too... it's okay, since it doesn't actually hurt... It doesn't hurt..._

_"It hurts..."_ I say as I cup my ankle between my hands... _It hurts like hell..._

"Seems like you twisted it..." Seto notes as he saw it's poor limp figure, _this is bad, I allowed a body part of Kido to get hurt..._

_"Though... on another note..." _Kido starts

_"What do you mean 'on another note...' huh, Kano?" _I retorted,

Kido grins, holds the box high enough for us to notice in this shady place, _"We found what we needed..."_

* * *

Kido's POV:

_"Kido... you're seriously heavy..." _I say in a mocking tone_... Joking about my weight... hahaha. I hate my life... _

Hmmm... What's happening? Kano's on my back for a piggy-back ride because of a twisted ankle.

_"I don't care..." Kano mumbles... _carrying him on my back is worth it... I can hear his agony in his voice, needing help from others. Hurts his pride,_ "And stop calling me with your name... Seto's not around... He said he's buying our dinner..." _

_Oh yeah, why the hell was I wondering where Seto went?_

_"Better safe than risking our cover... And are you really okay? You don't sound 'okay' for a 'Kano'..."_

_"Hahahahaaa~ Am I really hearing Kido say a pun~?"_

_"Kano really..." _I say with a sigh... I do wonder how much pain he is going through right now_... and he still continues to laugh as always..._

_"Am I a bother to you?" _he asks suddenly, and more surprisingly, _blankly._

_"Hm. What?"_

_"I am aren't I?" He _says, and I swear I can feel his lips turn into a grin._.. "Bothering Kido always and everyone in the Dan..."_

_"Shut up, will you? Why is it that whenever we make-up, you give off another topic to argue about?"_

_"Awww~ C'mon Danchou~ Aren't you used to that alre- Wait- we already made-up?"_

_"Read the atmosphere idiot," _I grunted as I fixed Kano's position, _"Do you think I'll allow you to ride on my back if I was mad at you?"_

_"Well technically 'you' are the person on 'my' back... So basically-"_

_"Okay, stop..." I sighed... "Stop..."_

_"I will, so open the freaking door so that I could finally sit down." He says sternly,_

_...oh, we're back to the base, no wonder his character suddenly changed..._

_"DANCHOUUU!" Momo shouts as she saw Kano's condition..._

* * *

_It turns out that the letters inside were a little bit too old or something... One touch, and it crumples to a thousand pieces... I don't know whether I'm sad or happy about it. Because, first of all, whatever was written there was for us, we wrote it so that we could read it in the near future, so that some kind of realization would sweep us off our feet or something... I really want to know what I wrote for myself back then... Back then in my darkest days... when I would always cry... How was I really back then...? I could barely remember..._

_On another note, thank god it got destroyed, because that means Kano would be able to read my letter to myself..._

_Also, it seems like Kano can't walk for a week or so..._


	8. Hmmm

_ Uhh... Hi... Sorry if this fic is messy..._

_Haha, Damn. I can't use the excuse that English isn't my primary language (and fuck the fact that I use English more that my native language - Filipino...). _

_Well yeah, it could be really confusing at times, whenever Kano and Kido talks to other members_–_ especially whenever they addressed each other with their own names. Actually... At the middle of writing this fic, I realized that the confusion would be decreased if I wrote this story in third person view - in the Dan's point of view and simply throw Kano and Kido's thoughts or insights using parenthesis and such- give them chapters where they talk to each other normally, and allow this fic to end happily- lol, I haven't decided how to even end this fic yet (damn, still no ideas for the next few chapters too.)- and lastly, _

_No, I don't have the luxury to edit the format anymore, too lazy... _

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Hmm..._**

* * *

Kido's POV:

It's been three days since Kano twisted his- or rather- _my _ankle. The whole Dan is worried - yes, I do admit, I am too. It is because this is also the first time Kano couldn't hide his physical wounds and weaknesses from us, the chance that he'd react out of character is what really worries me... but he's doing fine, deceiving everyone in our act, portraying the perfect 'Kido'. If _I _wasn't really _Kido, _I might have believed him myself... deceiving every single one of us... even without his ability...

Hmmm? A message... oh, from him.

_"Meet me. Bedroom. NOW. Oh, and bring some chocolates." –End of message._

Ordering someone to meet you right now and at the same time giving them a reason of delay. Make those chocolates march to you, I'm going to your room right now. Hmmm... Is Kisaragi-chan bothering him too much?

_"Ne Danch-" _I say in a jovial manner as I entered the room, only to be smacked by a pillow in the face. I raised an eyebrow, "Ne Kido, how are you able to make a _pillow _hitso hard?"

He's glaring me to the bone...I blinked, and blinked again. Momo's not here, so why is he acting like me...?

_"Where's my chocolates..." he asks, menacingly _I add_..._

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kano..." I say, glaring as he melted,

"I'm out of sorts today..." He says with a pout...

"Anyway, make it quick... You do realize it's still 5 AM in the morning, right? You're usually still asleep by this time..."

"I do, that's why I wanna ask you why you're awake~"

"I'm in charge of doing the choirs you can't do as of the moment... I'm doing it this early so that Seto or Mary won't do it for you..."

"Aww~ Danchou's so motherly as usu-" I threw back the pillow he threw at me earlier, _could he just stop calling me 'motherly'?_

"So there's really no reason why you called for me right?" I said with a sigh,

"Actually, there is~" He says with a smile, "We should really tell the others already."

"hmmm... No way."

"ehhhhhhhh~?! Why?"

"First of all we already came to an agreement that we won't tell anyone else after a year," _(Retrace: Chapter 3), _"Second;_ Why?_"

"We're too preoccupied in acting as each other that we can't focus in doing what we should really do, _trying to get to back to our original bodies..._" He says, straight to the point... "We're giving too much effort in concealing what happened to us that we can't focus in trying to get back..." He says with a pout...

"It's your fault too, you know that." I grunted, "You always insist in trying the near-death shit that we can't have a decent talk in whatever we should do to help us."

"Well, I'm not suggesting near-death right now, right?" He says with a half-smile, "C'mon, I finally understood that you'd just disagree with me on that..."

"Then promise me that you will never raise that topic again..." I say.

I expected him to protest, but instead, he smiles at me and says, "Okay~ I'll never raise that topic ever again~!

"So back to the track! We'll start doing the large scale missions on the first day I could walk properly! All of our small scale missions would be done every two AM in the morning, right before Kido does her chores! Any questions?"

"What do you mean by missions?"

He stares at me with a very blank face and sighs, "Kido, Kido, Kido..." He says, clicking his tongue, "Quite slow today aren't we... Our mission? To revert back to our original bodies!"

"I know that." I say, rolling my eyes, "But, what do you mean 'small-scale' 'large-scale' and so on?"

"You're currently in a need-to-know basis! You'll find out once the mission starts~"

"_Need-to-know basis_ huh..."

"Hehe~ By the way Kido! Do you have something you want or need to tell me?"

"Hmm...? None."

"EHHH? hOUNTOU nI...?!"

"Yes, really." I say while examining his expression... what is this shit up to...

"mou..." he says as he slumps to the bed and all... _What does he wants from me? _"Oh yeah!" He says, sitting up again, "I can finally start walking tomorrow!"

"Hmm... The doctor said you can't for a week right?"

"The doctor said _'to give it a week' _not _'can't walk for a week'._" He deadpanned, "In short, we could really do the missions properly starting tomorrow- but first of all- we have to do something more important!"

"hmmm... What?"

"To gather information in what we should do!"

_"you basically have no idea what to do, don't you."_

_"YUP!"_

* * *

**_ Summer-chan: I hope this explains why they haven't tried returning to their bodies yet... though in reality, it's really because I can't think of what I would write... ^^;_**

**_Short chapter todayyyyyyyyyyy... _****_I got too lazy_**

**_ANYWAY, everyone has watched the new episode right! – THE NEW OP IS MUCH BETTER! AJHDGFLAJHGVFLAKHVBJAHV! –That Kenjirou who looks so kind- that History test paper that has a doodle of Spain from Hetalia (or is it just me?) – HibiMomo – then suddenly HibiHiyo at the ED – flashes of Ayano... _****_ then the fact that Kano is in liege with Kenjirou to gather up those people with red eyes..._****_ anyway- FINALLY MORE KIDOOOOOOO- at next episode lawl!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews and liking this story, it makes the writer happy ; w ;_**


	9. Finally

**_Hmmm... I'm bored. So I did another chapter..._**

**_ Spoiled Princez-san: Awww, thanks... WAIIIITTTTTTT- YOU'RE A FILIPINO TOO- Proud to be Pinoy— lawl~!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Finally..._**

* * *

Kido's POV:

_"What would you do if you swapped bodies with one of the girls~?" _Let's ask that in a non-attached yet curious way...

"Hmm...?" Seto answers, half-awake..._ which kinda_ _makes me feel bad._

"MOU! Minna- don't ignore me!" I shout, noticing that no one was paying attention to me,

"hngghhh..." Hibiya mumbles,

Konoha answers me with that "Ahm." As he chomps off another piece from his kebabs,

"What do you want from us..." Shintaro says with a yawn... _Why are these people so sleepy?_

_"I'm cURioUS! What would you do if you swapped bodies with one of the girls? –Ahh! State the girl you want to swap with too!"_

"Why do you want to know that..." Shintaro says as Hibiya mumbles something nearly inaudible, close to _'the daily shit's questions...'-_ except, probably, he won't call Kano _'shit', yet_

_"I told you guys! I'm really curious!"_

Seto sighs, _thank you Seto for always dealing with Kano's daily ridiculous what-if's, _"Hmmm... Sorry Kano, I don't really know..." _I hate you Seto._

_"Mou... that's no fun... but you'll more or less swap bodies with Mary, right!" at the mention of Mary's name, Seto blushed, just a little, "Your turn Konoha!" _I then shout,_ As if I'll get something from him..._

"...I'll eat." Konoha says as he bites off another piece from the stick. _As expected... _"As Ene." _what..._

"But, how can you eat if you became Ene?" Seto asks,

"hmmm... I don't think Ene even eats," Shintaro replies, "Yeah, she doesn't really eat at all- There's nothing to eat in wherever place she is!"

"I'll eat your files." Konoha says nonchalantly, "Ene said it really tastes amazing-"

"WAIT, ENE **EATS** MY FILES!?" Shintaro exclaims...

_"Hehe, that could actually be the reason why your files gets deleted Shintaro, it's because Ene eats it."_ I say in a funny manner,

"On another note, how could Ene eat those stuffs, Oji-san's a perv, right?" Hibiya asks, sitting up, but still half-awake, `

"What's the relation of that with this?!" Shintaro says, clearly agonizing about all of those deleted files of his.

"Oba-san said that Ene deletes your pervy stuffs like Soda porn-"

"I **DON'T **HAVE SODA PORN_- NOTHING LIKE THAT EVEN EXISTS! AND WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS MOMO TELLING YOU?!_"

_"Unless—Shintaro-kun starts one~"_

"THE HELL KANO!"

_"Ne, ne – How 'bout YOU Shintaro-kun? What would you do if you actually swapped bodies with Ene or Momo?"_

"Try to switch back to my original body of course!" He retorts, _Bingo, finally._

_"Ehh... and how will you do that?"_

"huh?" He thinks for a second, he sighs, "I'll build a machine that will allow my conscience to swap with another person's conscience. In that way I'll be able to gain my body again." _Why did I even hope for Shintaro to give me a method Kano and I could actually use..._

_"Hm-hm!" _I say, nodding my head, _"Ne, Hibiya-kun, you haven't answered my question yet! What would you do if you swapped with one of the girls?" _When Hibiya heard his name he sighs and rolls his eyes away from me and heads towards my room, escaping our company to go to Momo...

_"He wants to examine Momo's cups-" _I say with random scoffs, _Momo, I'm seriously sorry, I really didn't want to say that._

When I faced them, I saw that Hibiya was stammering so much, Shintaro with the same case- both blushing so redly, Konoha's still eating, and Seto's asleep-_ a part of me wonders how he's able to sleep with the weird stammering and sounds Hibiya and Shintaro are making... another, still wondering why these guys are just so sleepy... They did something all night? They did something without me- I mean, WITHOUT Kano? Strange that they're that secretive._

"I-I-I-I-I- I DON'T!"

_"Yes you do~"_

"Oh god, Kano, stop..."

_"Hehe~"_

_Kano, I wish you're doing better than me in gathering useful information._

* * *

Kano's POV:

_"In what kind of way do you think would bring two individuals... together..." _I ask firmly at first, then shyly at the last, _because Kido asks these kinds of questions in a misleading way right?_

"WHAT!" The girls beamed on me, probably misleaded by whatever I said... _Well, that's what I want, right?_

_"Y-y-you know! For them to start thinking alike or something!" _Momo and Ene grinned while Mary smiled at me... _Hmmm... Would Kido get mad if the girls started thinking that she's already in-love or something... Ahahaha- of course she will!_

"Welll- The two individuals should fall inlove-"

_"N-no! That'd not what I want!" But, maybe it would work... Ah! Kido would kill me for even considering that~_

"Hmm... then try getting them more close to nature..." Mary suggests shyly, "l-l-like parks... It's a good place to meditate... and for reflections and all...a-a-and i-it's relaxing!" she adds,

"Ehhhh~" Ene comments, "You got that from Seto didn't you~ Especially the last part~"

"I-I didn't..." _she says then blushes~_ Then suddenly, she clears her throat and smiles at us, "That's where we conducted our anger management sessions~"

...

"M-Mary-chan... why did you undergo... anger management treatment..." Momo says casually...

"I _used _to go... I don't need to go there anymore..." Mary answers innocently...

_"Why do you have to go there in the first place...?" _I ask... because... why...

"I-it-it's a s-s-se-secret!" she says, waving her hands up and down and blushing so redly... _but still... why..._

"Ah! I remember!" Ene says, "It was because of Dee-"

**"urusai" **Mary says... in a... _way... _

"DEER-SAAAAAAANNNNN!" Ene shouts... _Mary erupts..._

_Kido... whelp TT v TT_

* * *

Kido's POV:

"I got nothing from the guys..." I say, "Nothing useful..."

"I give up..." Kano replies, head down...

"Hm... really?" I ask, "Bu don't you want to return to your own body?"

"I really do want to have my body back... I never thought that... being Kido... is a pain..."

"You know what, being you is a pain in the neck too." I pointed out

"If only you knew... It was seriously scary..." he mumbles

"Kano... whut..."

"Ah," He exclaims, "anyway Danchou- I found something that might be interesting to try~" He adds, sitting up from the bed, really excited...

"..." _I could somehow feel that I'm not going to like his idea..._

"Let's go on a date!" he says, smiling cheerfully- _wait, what?_

_What...?_

_WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT-_

* * *

**_Regarding the Soda porn... I'm not really sure if it doesn't exists._**

**_Sorry, I love the crack SetoDeer so much that I felt Deer-san just have to have a cameo... since Deer-san's dead and all... killed by an albino they say..._**


	10. Failure

_**Day 1: Chapter 1**_

_**Day 2: Chapter 2**_

_**Day 3: Chapter 3-5**_

_**Day 4: Chapter 6**_

_**Day 5: Chapter 7**_

_**Day 8: Chapter 8-9 **_

_**Day 9 (and a parts of Day 10): Chapter 10**_

_**(I skipped Days 6-7, If you haven't notice...)**_

_**And yeah, I wanted to make a chapter where the two dated but I suck in writing such scenarios... TT v TT please forgive my lack of creativity...**_

_**Sorry if I... was too bored to fix this chapter... I hope you'll forgive me if I cut in the scenes a little too quickly... (I'll admit, this chapter might be the combination of two- if wrote seriously)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Failure**_

* * *

Kano's POV:

_That Kido rejected my offer wasn't really such a surprise for me, but the fact that she rejected me so flatly was the real surprise! Who would have thought that my adorable and cute Kido could turn as cold-hearted like this? Anyways, that was two days ago~ Yesterday I started some small scale missions~ Fu fu fu, you want to know what we did, don't you?_

Hahahaha~ Let me give you an account of what happened Yesterday!~

_**We failed in swapping back to our original bodies. Period. lol- jk~! We FINALLY succeeded! And we're currently having a time of our lives~**_

Haha—lol—don't tell me you thought I'd give you a FULL account of what we did yesterday? Hehe, sorry, it's too embarrassing but, let me show you what happened~

* * *

_**A day ago...**_

* * *

Kano's POV:

"Here~" I say, passing some materials into Kido's hands,

"A passport, papers..." she murmurs, examining each one until she realizes, "-These are all important documents..."

"Yup~" I say, tossing a keychain, "Important documents of your current identity, and a key~"

"Kano, what-"

"You're currently me and I'm currently you for god knows how long it will be," I pointed out, "it's important for you to have my personal stuffs, and for me to have yours..." I pointed. Understanding what I meant, Kido tries to protest, "-up until we are able to revert back to how we should be~ Dai-jo-bu~ I promise that I won't do anything indecent with Kido's stuffs~"

"Oh... Then I'll-" she says, standing up,

"I already found yours, updated it like mine... Our last names aren't Tateyama anymore, I reverted it to our real ones..."

"... thanks..." she says awkwardly, examining the passports, and the next thing I knew, she was mad at me.

"Don't tell me that you plan to escape the country?" _(You can't get out of a country without a passport, simple common sense.) _"Remember that _that_ is still my body and you're not running away with it."

"Hahaha, funny joke Kido, don't worry, I'm not letting you run away with my body either~" I jest at her, who's still glaring at me... "And besides, it's not like I have the money!"

"I see..." She mumbles, "But what's this key for? It's certainly not for your room... but it does seems... familiar..."

"Ehhhh~ That's because it's for Kido's room-"

* * *

Kido's POV:

_That shit... lying again... making funny of me again... pulling some kind of shit again... he should just die... He should just simply die and I swear to god that I won't give a fuck..._

I thought as I was making my way upstairs, to the rooftop. Even though Kano could already walk by now and move around- I still help with the house work sometimes. Today's task is to finish my laundry... _and after that, I also have to cook- _ I added mentally when I saw some figure on the ledge... _my own body..._

"_KANO-" _I shouted as I rushed to him, pulling him so forcefully that I ended shoving him a little too harshly...

"K-Kido, what's wrong with yo-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING KANO- YOU'RE SUICIDING!? KANO, YOU'RE NOT... YOU'RE MURDERING ME!" _but he simply smiled,_

"Murdering... _You, _Well, Kido, well if anything, _you're_ murdering _Me_."

"Kano, what's with this shit again-"

"You're dying Kido..."

"What!"

"Kido, don't you know? _**You're dying...**_" he says with a smile, inching closer to my face... he looks serious... awfully serious... He examines my eyes and sighs lightly, "Eh~ You haven't notice how you're bleeding too much? Kido, you have some tragic case of internal bleeding..."

"What the fuck is-"

"Hehe, don't worry Kido, I'll be dying in your stead..." he says, planting a kiss on my temples and leaving me alone...

* * *

_I couldn't take in what he said, I couldn't understand why he said that... This can't be one of his sick jokes... It's too sick to be one... Why the fuck would he suicide... Why would he allow himself to die in my stead... why won't he allow me to die instead...?_

"God why is this soup so salty..." I mumble, spitting the salty residue on the kitchen sink...

"That was because you were crying weren't you," he says as he hits my head playfully, "hey, _'me'_ mulling over something so deeply- is seriously out of character!" he adds with a pout...

"Kano... I..."

"Mou, since my act hit you so hard I'll drop it... Gomen for lying~ Hehe, you're not gonna die Kido~ I am seriously lying all along!~"

"_What...?"_

"It's payback..." he says, sticking out his tongue, "Did you know how hard it was to deal with your menstruation? You didn't tell me about your due date that I bled infront of Kisaragi-chan, Mary-chan and even infront of Ene!"

"_Payback...?"_

"But seriously, your bleeding is pretty abnormal, one day it's too strong! The next, it's too weak that I thought the misery of being a female was over- but it's not! It's a bluff that-"

"_Maybe you should've just continued your act..."_

"Eh, why?" he asks curiously,

"Because, maybe if you did- I'd be seriously motivated to swap bodies with you. But you stopped the crap. It was a nice idea to use the fact that _**I'd rather die in your place that see you die **_or the so... REALLY smart Kano."

"Yup, yup~ I know right?" He says with a smile, so a smiled back, "Well, I have something to do, and if you don't mind, why won't you just continue cooking for me?"

"Uhhh-"

"Bye." And I left without waiting for a reply

* * *

"Here's the form sir..." the lady infront of me says with a smile as she handed the document to me, but Kano swiped it from my grasp,

"_Ehhh~ Kano-chwan, what's this? Oh- a form that you need to sign so that you could donate an organ? Miss! Can I have one too-" _before he could get a form, I snatched his arm and pulled him away,

"What the fuck are you doing here _Kano_?"

"What the fuck are _you _doing in a hospital?" He asks, with his usual smile...

"Gekkou~" I answer back with my smile,

"Tsu~bo~mi~ I'll allow you to do whatever shit you want to do to my body, as long as you get proper permission from me~" He states, gritting his teeth,

"Same goes to you Shuu~ya~kun~ You should tell me if you plan to suicide or something, okay? I'll definitely jump first before you do~" I replied with the same level of annoyance,

"Uhm, sir, ma'am? Do you still plan to donate-"

"I'll donate my kidney!" I shout,

"_I'll donate my liver- It's so shitty anyway!" _Shouted Kano back,

"PANCREAS-"

"_CORNEAS!" cuts in Kano, "-since with these corneas, I could barely see a thing!"_

"THE WHOLE EYEBALL ITSELF! I'd rather be blind than have cat-like eye!"

"_THESE USELESS LUNGS! The hell, I'd just transplant them with better ones!"_

"THIS USELESS SPINAL CORD! I'm better off without it!"

"_THIS COLD HEART!"_

"MY WEAK ARM!"

"_MY TWO LEGS!"_

"THIS STUPID BRAIN!"

"_STUPID, HUH? THEN I'LL DONATE THESE A CUPS!"_

"WHAT THE F- I'LL DONATE THIS SMALL DICK-"

"Sir! Ma'am! Those things that you're shouting cannot be donated by an alive individual- except of course, the kidney... but if you two SERIOUSLY still plan to donate- please fill up these forms, thank you~" She ends with a smile.

"Ah..."

"s-sure..."

* * *

"Thank you~!" Waves the nurse as she bids us: goodbye, "The children who will receive your donations would be reeeeeeaaaaalllyyyy happppppyyyyyy!" She shouts as Kano and I simply waved back- since that's the only decent thing we could do for the poor nurse who listened to our crappy demands on what we'd love to donate...

Once we were out of earshot Kano starts, "Hey Kido..."

"What?" I ask, turning to him, but he looks away from me, "Kano..."

"Hmmm?" He replies looking at me with a smile... _This is going nowhere..._

"What the fuck have you donated... It seriously took longer than my operation..."

"Haha, I won't tell~" he replies with a smile as he runs off, with the slip that states which of his shitty body part I've donated,

"THE FUCK?! COME BACK HERE-" and the next thing we knew we were chasing each other... Kano laughing his ass off and me pursuing him with murderous intent-

* * *

"E-eh? Kido?" Mary says when Kano stops infront of her,

"Bye, Mary-chan~" Kano bids as he dashes off,

"Eh?" Mary exclaims, when she realized Kano called on her with a _-chan_ _**"K-Kano-"**_

"_Kano, you bitch!" _I shouted from a distance, just a little more and I would've catched him,

"_**K-Kido?"**_

"_Sorry Mary! I'll have to explain later!" _I shout as I saw Kano take a sharp turn to the left, so I simply waved to Seto who just entered the scene

Seto looks bewildered, but he then understands, and simply waves back-

* * *

"It's so hot..." Hibiya says fanning himself with a hand, "Oba-san just went but, it feels like hours already..."

"Shut up Hibiya, you do realize that you're producing carbon monoxide that makes the earth hotter right?" Shintaro butts in, throwing up on the side,

"Ewwwwwwwwwww~ but you're also helping in making it worst by talking, right Master?" Ene adds,

"Shut up..."

"I'm back!" Momo says, showing the plastic full of ice cream, panting and slumping in between Shintaro and Hibiya on the bench, "It's a miracle~! No one chased me today!"

"EHHH?" Ene exclaims, "That's weird~!"

"Haha, and maybe the next thing we knew we will be seeing a smiling Kido getting chased around by a furious Kano..."

"Not funny Onii-chan..." Momo says with a facepalm...

"Hi guys~~" Kano says, greeting the others while something close to _**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_Can be heard in the background, "Awwww, time to go already? Bye guys~"

"What..." they all said in unison while in their vision, they see 'Kido' run away backwards and watch 'Kano' try to catch him...

"Hmmm... You're good in predicting things Shintaro..." Konoha says as he finishes off another negima...

* * *

"KANO COME BACK HERE!"

"HAHAHAHAH~! No WAYYY~!"

_(They somehow turned into Izaya and Shizuo with Kano as Izaya and Kido as Shizu-chan... Shizaya-KidoKano *glomp*)_

* * *

Kido's POV:

_This chase is so fucking endless! _I thought as I started losing my breath, but even Kano seems to take the toll of running so much too... Well, that's good...

_But god, seems like the first one to collapse was me..._

"ha... hahaha... ha..." Kano says, trying to laugh, while he's panting so bad from running, "Who would've thought that It'd be an asset for me that Kido's body has more stamina than my own?" he says with a grin,

"Hahaha, fuck you... Now everyone knows... that we... swapped bodies..."

"Haha... ha..." He tries again, with a smile this time, "C'mon Kido~ How long have I been telling you? We're all friends... we're here to give a lending hand whenever one of us needs help... And I'm sure they'll understand our situation and help us out! "

_He was scowling at that moment that I couldn't help but laugh and smile at this stupid shitty person..._

"I guess they're currently confused and upset because we kept it a secret right now... And it's all thanks to you..." He laughed at my remark

"Maybe, but I'll bet that they'll e more angry if they missed THIS!" He says with an enormous smile while extending his arms wide open, "The whole thing with Kano and Kido swapping bodies~"

"I would never understand what you're thinking... well... I do understand that you've done this so that we could seriously start our experiments... right?"

"Yup~ but we'll have to explain first right~"

I sighed, this shit is passing me the role, isn't he? "Well, lets' go then..." I said, standing up. _Though this body has lower stamina than mine, it sure does recover quickly..._

"Yay~ Uhmm... Kido? Whelp~~"

I sighed again as I helped Kano to stand up, when something alerts me, We are in the middle of a street. I looked around, but luckily, this street is empty... _or so I thought,_

"_KIDO!" called out that irritating voice of mine, Kano was so close that when he shouted, my ears hurt- but his shout wasn't enough to deafen these ears, I felt a slight push and the next thing knew, I saw Kano, infront of me- THE REAL KANO SHUUYA –We're finally back to our original bodies! I could feel myself smiling, so I wondered what was the reason for Kano's shocked expression to turn into ... a scared one..._

_Then I heard a loud jarring sound... of that truck... about to hit... ME..._


End file.
